Once Again, Give Me a Change
by Tinker Winkle
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Dia membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dia memuji senyumanku dan dia orang yang membuatku tersenyum, Namun kesempatan yang kulewatkan membuatku kehilangannya. Setelah itu, dia datang kembali dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalaku dan aku berharap. Sekali lagi, berikan aku kesempatan untuk melihatnya bermekar…


**Once Again, Give Me a Change**

 **Story by**

 **Tinker Winkle**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

Rating T

Prompt #8

SasuSaku Alternative Universe (AU) FanFiction

 _Summary_ : S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri. Dia membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dia memuji senyumanku dan dia orang yang membuatku tersenyum, Namun kesempatan yang kulewatkan membuatku kehilangannya. Setelah itu, dia datang kembali dengan sejuta pertanyaan di kepalaku dan aku berharap. Sekali lagi, berikan aku kesempatan untuk melihatnya bermekar…

 **.**

 **Enjoy for Reading…**

 **.**

Gadis itu datang lagi…

Aku seperti melihat hal baru saat dia memasuki kafe ini, dia seperti wujud baru sama seperti seminggu yang lalu saat dia melewati pintu kaca yang ada di depan sana, dia terlihat asing dimataku, dia terlihat tidak mengetahui apa-apa dengan kafe ini dan juga tentang diriku. Tapi dia ingat duduk di tempat yang biasa dia tempati dan juga minuman yang selalu dia pesan.

Dan bayangan saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya…

Menguap di memori terdalamku…

.

.

 _Aku baru bekerja di sini. Sebagai kafetaria Sharingan. Dan seseorang datang dengan pakaian kasualnya yang manis di tubuh rampingnya, rambut sebahu merah mudanya terombang-ambing saat dia berjalan mendekat ke meja pesanan, senyum merekah yang tidak henti-hentinya tertarik membentuk kurva melengkuh yang menurutku '_ sayang untuk dilewatkan _', mata emerland yang berbinar senang saat memesan menu di papan yang terletak di atasku saat ini, sambil dia menggigit jarinya, dan saat dia memesan pesanan yang menurutku sudah sering dia pesan di sini, saat itu juga aku berdebar mendengar suara indahnya._

" _Seperti biasanya saja, aku pesan Pink Frappucinno, emm…" dia berhenti berbicara, alisnya melengkung. "Aku baru melihatmu, dan apa Karin-san ada? Aku biasanya dilayani dengannya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan tiba-tiba tersentak sambil mengibas tangannya. "Oh, bukan berarti aku tidak mau kau layani, hanya saja, aku rindu dengannya. Haha padahal kemarin aku juga kemari." Dia tersenyum masam, merasa bersalah dan juga malu-malu ke arahku._

 _Oh, dia memasang wajah yang menggemaskan._

" _Aku baru di sini, dan namaku Sasuke," aku tidak menyebutkan margaku, karena memang itu tidak perlu. "Dan Karin, dia sedang cuti untuk melahirkan, aku yang menggantikannya." Jawabku sopan._

 _Dia terperangah kaget. "Jadi sudah waktunya ya?!" dia menangkup kedua tangannya di dada, dia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, Sasuke-_ san _," Dia terkekeh sebentar, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Aku Haruno Sakura, dan aku pelanggan tetap di sini," dia menungguku, merespon perkenalan yang sangat tidak kuduga, aku akhirnya menjabat tangannya. "Kau ingat pesananku?" tanyanya kemudian._

 _Aku menggeleng sebentar dan berdeham, tangan kami masih berjabat. "Pink Frappucinno." Ulangku._

 _Dia mengangguk semangat, senyumnya semakin melebar dan dadaku berdetak seiring berjalannya detik ke menit, menit ke jam. "Dan satu lagi yang harus kau ingat, Hazelnut Chocolate." Dia mengedipkan satu mata ke arahku dan dia menggerakkan tangan kami yang masih berjabat ke atas dan ke bawah. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke-_ san _."_

 _Aku mengangguk, dan mencatat pesanannya. "Jadi… Pink Frappucinno satu dan Hazelnut Chocolate satu?" dia mengangguk mantap, dan aku kembali menatap layar monitor. Belum sempat aku menyebut harganya, dia sudah menyerahkan uang pas dan tersenyum lebar ke arahku, mau tidak mau bibirku berkedut karena senyum yang muncul, aku menerima uangnya dan langsung memberinya koin untuk mengambil pesanannya. "Silakan ditunggu sebentar, Nona…"_

 _Dia menerima koinnya. "Jangan seformal itu, Sasuke-_ san _," dia tersenyum kembali, apa hari ini dia sedang bahagia. Kalau benar, aku turut senang, entah karena apa? "Kau bisa memanggilku, Sakura."_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk dan tidak berucap apa-apa, dia berbalik menunggu pesannya. Aku juga berbalik, membuat pesanan untuknya. Saat aku membuat minumannya, entah kenapa bayang-bayang tentang gadis itu terngiang di kepalaku. Semua ini berdampak, saat aku kembali dan menyerahkan minumannya, dia langsung meminum Pink Frappucinno-nya._

 _Dia terperangah. "Wow! Aku baru pertama kali ini merasakan minuman favoritku seenak ini," dia berucap sambil menatapku bahagia. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan minumanku?" tanyanya antusias, dia kembali menyeruputnya. "Ini benar-benar menakjubkan!" bibirku kembali berkedut, dia tipe gadis blak-blakan dan juga ceria. "Oh! Dan senyummu itu," dia menunjukku dengan jari telunjuk yang sedang memegang gelas minumannya. "Kau mempunyai senyum yang menawan, Sasuke-_ san _."_

 _Dan entah kenapa…_

 _Dadaku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya._

 _Dia terkekeh. "Aku akan duduk, sampai jumpa lagi dan terima kasih, Sasuke-_ san _," dia berbalik dan berhenti sejenak lalu menyerongkan kepalanya. "Aku harap minuman buatanmu ini disukai seseorang yang aku tunggu ini nanti, Sasuke_ -san _!" Dia mengangkat minuman satunya dan menggoyang-goyangkan sambil berjalan menjauh dari meja kasir._

 _Dan aku menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan yang tidak kumengerti. Bukan berdebar seperti sebelumnya, ini lebih ke menusuk dan membuatku sesak napas._

 _Aku masih menatap punggungnya dan dia sudah duduk di dekat jendela, dia bersenandung, dan aku seperti bisa mendengar senandungnya dari sini. Aku memegang dadaku. Ini aneh, rasanya benar-benar sesak saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnnya._

 _Dan aku baru saja tersadar. Bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis musim semi itu._

.

.

Suara berdeham yang berasal dari depanku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menatap depan, dan manik emerland yang pertama kali kupandang dulu berbinar terang, kini terlihat kosong bahkan redup. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Nona."

Dia menggeleng dan tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum bahagia yang kudapati, senyum ini terlihat seperti dipaksa keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dan sekali lagi, dia tidak membatah ucapanku saat aku memanggilnya Nona. Dia berbicara. "Aku pesan Pink Frappucinno dan Hazelnut Chocolate." Seperti saat aku menjumpainya pertama kali dulu, dia memberiku uang pas seperti dulu. Aku masih ingat betul.

Bisa kulihat dari selembar uang yang melayang di depanku saat ini.

Aku menerimanya dan mencatat terlebih dahulu pesanannya di layar monitor di depanku, lalu aku berdeham. "Maaf Nona, harga kedua pesanan yang kau pesan sudah naik dari tiga bulan yang lalu, kau kurang duabelas ribu yen." Jelasku sopan.

Dia sempak terkejut dan aku sekali lagi melihat ekspresi terpukulnya seperti seminggu yang lalu atau bahkan hari-hari yang lalu. "Maafkan aku, aku kemarin ke sini dan belum naik harganya, ternyata ada perubahan harga? Maafkan aku," dia melantur.

Dia sudah tahu harganya naik saat dia datang seminggu yang lalu, dan dia selalu lupa setiap datang ke kafe ini selama empat hari berturut-turut ditambah hari ini, dia juga lupa dengan kenaikan harga dan perubahan di kafe ini. Aku melihatnya mengambil dompet dan menyerahkan uang yang aku sebutkan tadi. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Dan aku menyesal dan merasa seperti sampah karena telah membuat ekspresi sedih terukir di wajahnya. Ditambah lagi, dia tidak mengingatku. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menyinggung masalah harga, seharusnya aku membiarkannya saja dan membiarkan dia membayar seperti biasanya. Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa dia tidak bisa mengingat harga baru dan masih memberiku uang seperti yang dulu.

Aku menggeleng sambil menerima uangnya. "Tidak apa-apa Nona," ucapku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan getaran yang membuat dadaku sesak. Kemudian aku menyerahkan koin pengambilan. "Mohon ditunggu, Nona." Dan dia menerima koin dari tanganku sambil mengangguk dan menyingkir dari antrian, dia menunduk lesu di depan etalase kue yang terpajang manis di depannya. Dan dia juga tidak menegurku yang berucap formal kepadanya.

Semua ini terlihat asing dimataku.

Dan ini membuat dadaku berdetak tidak menentu saat dia masih melihat-lihat kue di depannya.

Aku ingat kejadian dulu…

.

.

" _Sasuke-_ san _… Sasuke_ -san _…" aku hafal suara indah itu, aku melihat ke mejanya dan dia meninggalkan barang-barangnya di sana, aku melihatnya sudah berdiri di depan etalase kue dipajang. Aku yang sedang sibuk menyerahkan pesanan seorang pelanggan lainnya langsung menghampirinya, bahkan aku mengabaikan mereka yang masih berdiri di meja kasir sambil membicarakanku dan tersenyum dengan pipi merona mereka._

" _Ada apa?" aku sudah di depan etalase yang sedang dipandanginya, dia menunjuk salah satu kue yang tengah dia lihat dengan senyum merekahnya. "Kau ingin memesan ini?" dia mengangguk semangat, lalu aku mengambil kue yang dia maksud._

 _Dia berdiri tegak saat sebelumnya dia sempat membungkuk untuk memberitahuku kue mana yang akan dia pilih, dia kembali ke meja kasir. Lagi-lagi, sebelum aku menyebutkan harga kepadanya, dia sudah menyondorkan uang ke arahku. "Kau cepat sekali melayani pelanggan, Sasuke-_ san _." Dia memiringkan kepalanya, senyumnya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah cantiknya._

 _Aku berdeham dan menerima uangnya, kali ini dia memberikan uang lebih. "Oh, aku akan bosan menunggunya datang, jadi aku perlu teman dan maka dari itu aku memesan kue itu." Entah kenapa aku senang dan juga sedih dia menceritakan hal itu kepadaku, bibirku berkedut ingin tersenyum dan juga cemberut dengan hati berdenyut sesak, aku menyerahkan kuenya di atas piring dan kembaliannya. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Sasuke-san."_

 _Aku mengangguk dan kembali melihat punggungnya menjauh dariku._

 _Dadaku kembali berdetak kencang._

 _._

 _._

Aku kembali ke alam realita, aku sudah selesai membuat pesanannya dan aku selalu memikirkannya saat membuat minuman ini. Aku kembali dan memanggilnya, dia tidak mendengarkanku, dia masih menatap etalase kue di depannya sama seperti seminggu yang lalu, aku memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Entah kenapa gadis ini berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, dia tidak lagi memanggil namaku, dia tidak datang dengan senyum cerianya, tidak ada lagi mata berbinar yang aku sukai, aku menyukai semua pada gadis ini.

Apa yang membuatnya begitu berbeda sekarang.

Bayangan senyumnya masih terngiang di kepalaku, bahkan sampai orang yang ditunggu datang aku masih terngiang senyum indahnya. Aku sangat merindukan senyum itu.

Senyum yang membuat jantungku berdetak tidak menentu.

.

.

 _Aku masih di meja kasir, masih melayani pelanggan yang mayoritas adalah perempuan, tapi tatapan mataku tertuju ke satu tempat. Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang saat ini kupandangi, dia sedang melihat layar ponselnya dan sesekali terkekeh, aku bahkan melihat rona merah menjalar ke kedua pipinya._

 _Pemandangan yang luar biasa indah._

 _Aku sudah tidak melayani pelanggan dan masih memandangnya, sudah hampir satu jam lamanya dia menunggu dan tidak ada seseorang pun yang datang kepadanya sejak dia datang ke kafe ini, apa kekasihnya itu lupa hari janjian mereka? Apa gadis ini datang terlalu awal ke sini? Yang mana yang benar, aku tidak tahu._

 _Namun tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang pria dengan setelan seragam militer mendekat ke gadis itu, dia membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah dan aku memandangi mereka dalam diam di balik meja kasir._

 _Perlahan, pria ini mendekat ke gadis itu dan menutup matanya dari belakang, gadis itu tersenyum bahkan tawa lepasnya keluar. Sakura melepas tangan pria itu dari matanya dan menoleh ke belakang, Sakura bertambah senang saat tahu siapa yang menghampirinya, dia berdiri dan memeluk pria itu._

 _Banyak pelanggan yang melihat mereka dan senang menatap pasangan yang mungkin menurut mereka serasi dan membuat mereka iri, dan aku masih menatap mereka berdua, pria itu memberikan buket bunga ke Sakura dan gadis itu segera menerimanya sambil mencium kelompak bunga mawar merah yang merekah itu dengan senyum mengembang indahnya, senyumnya bahkan lebih indah dibandingkan mawar merah itu._

 _Pria ini mencium puncak kepala Sakura dan hatiku sesak entah kenapa._

 _Aku mencoba mengabaikannya tapi tetap saja rasanya sesak dan aku berhenti menatap mereka dan memandang arah lain._

 _Dan aku mendapati teman-temanku yang lain ikut menonton ini._

" _Bukankah itu Sakura-chan?" aku tahu siapa ini, dia kawanku, Naruto. "Woah… Sasori sudah kembali, juga?" aku melirik pria di sampingku, dia memakai kemeja putih dan celana kain dengan apron di tubuhnya._

" _Aku ikut senang, mereka berdua adalah pelanggan favoritku di kafe ini." Ucap Rin, dia kawanku yang lain._

 _Sepertinya memang pasangan ini dikenal baik dengan pegawai di kafe tempatku bekerja._

 _Dan entah kenapa, mataku tergelitik untuk melihat pasangan tadi, saat mataku menatap mereka lagi, mereka masih berpelukan dengan suara tawa yang menyertai mereka._

 _Pria itu memakaikan sebuah gelang tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura yangpastinya terlihat berarti di mata gadis itu, karena aku bisa melihatnya, Sakura sangat menyukai gelang tangan itu dan bahkan dia mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk melihat bandul di gelang itu._

" _Oh… mereka benar-benar membuatku iri!" Aku melirik Rin yang sudah menakupkan kedua tangannya di dada._

" _Kau minta saja ke Kakashi untuk melakukan hal itu kepadamu, atau Obito?" Naruto tertawa saat Rin melototkan mata ke arahnya._

 _Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembusnya perlahan sambil berbalik menuju meja yang terdapat pembuatan kopi dan minuman lainnya, aku terdiam sambil memegang dadaku._

 _Kenapa aku… aku merasa dadaku sesak sekali, aku melirik kedua pasangan itu dari balik bahuku, dan mereka berpelukan kembali._

 _Aku memalingkan wajah lagi dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sesak di dadaku saat ini._

 _._

 _Hari selanjutnya, mereka berdua datang di kafe._

" _Hai Sasuke-_ san _!" dia menyapaku dengan senyum yang bahkan belum bisa kulupakan._

 _Aku membalasnya dengan anganggukan kepala dan tersenyum yang mungkin kupaksa keluar, di sampingnya bisa kulihat pria ini juga tersenyum ramah ke arahku._

" _Salam kenal Sasuke-_ san _," uluran tangan disondorkan ke arahku, "Cherry menceritakan sedikit tentangmu dan juga minuman buatanmu yang menakjubkan," Sakura sudah terkekeh di sampingnya._

 _Aku berpikir, mungkin Cherry adalah sebutan sayang untuk Sakura dan aku tidak menyangka akan kebetulan seperti ini, sambil menjabat tangannya aku berucap. "Salam kenal juga…" aku berhenti berbicara dan menatap pria di depanku._

 _Dia tersentak. "Oh, benar, aku Sasor, cukup panggil aku Sasori, Sasuke-_ san _."_

 _Aku mengangguk. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan."_

 _Pria ini terkekeh. "Benar yang dikatakan Cherry, kau terlalu formal."_

 _Sakura bertopang dagu sambil menatapku ceria, dan pandanganku teralih menatapnya. "Kau tidak perlu seformal itu, Sasuke_ -san _." Aku menatap gadis ini, dan dia tersenyum. "Panggil saja babyface ini dengan namanya saja."_

" _Masih memanggilku dengan nama itu, eh?!" pria ini mencubit pipi Sakura._

 _Gadis ini tertawa dan pria di sampingnya segera melepas cubitan di tangannya dan mengelusnya sebentar, mungkin menghilangkan bekas cubitannya. "Itu cocok untukmu, karena wajahmu ini menutupi keaslian umurmu yang sebenarnya."_

 _Pria ini mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda. "Aku memang terlahir dengan wajah selalu tampan." Sasori tertawa saat mendapati Sakura memutar mata sambil berpura-pura muntah._

" _Uh, aku yakin wanita-wanita di luar sana akan lari setelah tahu berapa umurmu sebenarnya!"_

" _Baiklah aku kalah, aku kalah," Sakura terkekeh mendengar Sasori mengalah, pria ini menatapku. "Jangan cari gadis seperti ini, Sasuke-_ san _, aku menyarankan hal ini." Suaranya berubah serius._

 _Sakura memukul pelan lengan Sasori, dan aku mencoba tersenyum. "Aku usahakan, tapi sepertinya tidak masalah dengan gadis seperti Sakura, karena…" aku langsung berhenti, aku menatap mereka berdua. Aku kelepasan bicara. Bahkan Sakura menatapku sekarang. Sial._

" _Karena apa, Sasuke-_ san _?" tanya Sasori, dia terlihat tertarik dengan kelanjutan ucapanku dan Sakura masih menatapku dalam diamnya._

 _Oh, apa yang harus kuucapkan?_

 _Suasana hening sejenak, aku sesekali menatap mata emerland Sakura dan akhirnya berdeham membersihkan tenggorokanku yang tiba-tiba mengering. "Karena… karena Sakura gadis yang spesial?" aku menatap mereka bergantian, kuharap aku tidak salah bicara, aku mengeluarkan apa yang ada di hatiku._

 _Sasori kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia melepas genggaman tangan Sakura dan merangkul bahu Sakura. "Kau benar, Sasuke-_ san. _Dia memang gadis yang spesial, itu sebabnya aku ingin melindunginya setiap saat." Sakura sudah merona di pelukan Sasori, dan aku diam menatap mereka. "Oh, lupakan tentang kami," Sasori tertawa masih merangkul bahu Sakura. "Kau ingat favorit kami, Sasuke-_ san _?"_

 _Aku mengangguk sambil mencatat pesanan mereka di layar monitor. "Pink Frappucino dan Hazelnut Chocolate." Sasori menyerahkan uang pas kepadaku dan aku menyerahkan koin pengambilan barang. "Mohon ditunggu sebentar."_

 _Aku berbalik dan melihat Rin berjalan mendekat ke meja kasir. "Hai pelanggan favoritku!" serunya. "Aku membuat kue untuk kalian, ini gratis, semoga kalian menyukainya," Aku melirik Rin yang menyerahkan kantong plastik bening ke Sakura._

" _Woah… terima kasih Rin-_ chan _!" Senyum merekah kembali merekah dibibirnya. "Sepertinya enak, apa namanya?"_

 _Rin menyeringai. "Almount Cherry Lovely. Itu hadiah kepulangan Sasori-_ kun _dan untuk aksi kejutanmu kemarin, Sasori-_ kun _, aku sampai terharu melihatnya, Kakashi bahkan menyesal tidak bisa menonton karena sibuk membaca manga kesayangannya." Dan aku tahu Rin sedang memutar kedua bola matanya._

 _Pria berambut merah itu tertawa. "Dia masih membaca manga itu?"_

" _Sulit menjauhkan Kakashi dengan icha-icha paradise." Rin tertawa dan aku sudah selesai dengan pesanan Sakura dan Sasori. "Oh, benar, kue itu memang aku yang membuatnya tapi sang pencipta ada di sampingku saat ini."_

 _Kedua pasangan itu menatapku saat aku berdiri di samping Rin, di depan meja kasirku. Sakura berbinar menatapku._

" _Benarkah itu, Sasuke-_ san _?" aku melirik Rin dan dia sudah terkekeh. "Kau benar benar hebat, membuat minum yang menakjubkan dan menciptakan kue sendiri, apalagi ini Cherry, woah! Aku sangat suka sekali dengan hal berbau Cherry dan sepertinya aku akan memasukkan daftar kue ini sebagai kue favoritku, Sasuke-_ san _."_

 _Hatiku berbunga, perutku tergelitik dan ada kupu-kupu yang sepertinya siap untuk terbang keluar dari dalam perutku._

 _Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Terima kasih dan pesanan kalian sudah siap." Aku menyondorkan nampan berisi dua minuman._

 _Sasori langsung mengambil minumannya dan menyeruputnya dengan sedotan, dan kejadian ini disaksikan dengan kedua gadis di samping dan depanku dan juga diriku sendiri, lama sekali Sasori menyeruputnya dan menikmatinya sampai hampir habis setengah gelas._

" _Sakura benar!" ucap Sasori sambil menatapku, Sakura juga menyeringai. "Kau membuat minumanku terasa menakjubkan, Sasuke_ -san _. Dan aku tidak sabar mencicipi Cherry-mu."_

 _Semua orang menatap Sasori dengan ekspresi kaget, aku hanya menatapnya datar, dia menyeringai dan melambai-lambaikan kantong plastik berisi kue di depannya. "Cherry ini yang aku maksud, kenapa ekspresi kalian lucu sekali?"_

 _Rin terkekeh dan Sakura memukul lengan Sasori, "Kau membuatku kaget, Babyface-_ kun _!" Sakura menatapku sekarang. "Maafkan dia yang suka bicara sembarangan dan Sasuke-_ san _, kau benar-benar menakjubkan!" Sakura mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arahku._

" _Itu benar, karena_ tem _e seorang ahlinya dalam membuat minuman dan kue. Makanya rasanya sungguh menakjubkan." Seorang pria berambut pirang tiba-tiba datang dan merangkul bahu Sasori. "Hallo sobat! Kau selalu datang dengan kejutan-kejutan yang membuat gadis-gadis di sini berpaling dariku."_

" _Naruto…" Sasori beradu tinju dengan Naruto dengan tangan kiri yang terkepal, tangan kanannya masih membawa gelas minuman. "Lama tidak berjumpa."_

" _Kau yang terlalu lama berkelana menghadapi perang, Bung!" Naruto melepas rangkulan bahu Sasori dan menatap bungkusan di nampan Sakura. "Kau sudah membuatnya, Rin? Aku harus mencoba resep_ teme _yang ini kali ini."_

 _Naruto membuka pintu masuk karyawan dan memakai apronnya._

" _Kau tahu, pria ini hanya membuat resep dalam waktu beberapa jam saja!" Rin bercerita sambil menunjuk ke arahku._

 _Dimulailah aksi ujuk diri._

" _Bisakah kalian kembali ke tempat kalian?" ucapku masam._

 _Semua orang justru tertawa dan aku hanya memperhatikan lengkungan kurva yang terbentuk di sudut-sudut bibir Sakura. dia tertawa lepas dan sayang untuk dilewatkan._

" _Kau tidak perlu malu,_ teme _. Kau tinggal di kafe ini dan tentu saja kau memikirkan hal tentang kafe dan kemajuannya." Naruto berdiri di antaraku dan Rin, dia merangkul bahuk dan tangannya terangkat sambil menggerakkan perlahan dari kiri ke kanan. "Bagilah kejeniusanmu itu,_ teme _."_

 _Aku mendengus menanggapi ocehannya._

" _Jadi… Sasuke-_ san _tinggal di sini?" Sakura bertanya, Sasori ikut menatapku dan Naruto bergantian masih meminum minumannya._

" _Tentu saja, Sakura-_ chan _! Dia kan pem—aww!" Aku menginjak kakinya dan Rin, kurasa dia mencubit paha Naruto._

 _Pria ini harus berhenti disitu saja._

" _Tutup mulut besarmu itu, Naruto!" Rin berbisik di belakang lengan Naruto._

 _Naruto menyeringai di depan Sakura dan Sasori yang menatapnya dengan wajah mengernyit bingung, bahkan pasangan ini menatapku dan juga Rin dengan ekspresi bertanya. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Maksudku dia pegawai baru dan tentu saja dia melakukan masa percobaan sebelum menjadi karyawan tetap, dan mungkin teme suka bereksperimen, jadi selama dia tinggal di atas mungkin dia membuat sesuatu untuk membuatnya menjadi karyawan tetap di kafe ini." Naruto menjawab sambil mengusap-usap bekas cubitan Rin dan seringai andalannya._

 _Sakura memandang ke atas. "Aku baru tahu di atas ada tempat tinggal," Sakura kemudian menatapku. "Apa kau tinggal sendirian, Sasuke-_ san _? Maksudku apa tidak ada pegawai lain yang tinggal di sana?"_

 _Aku berdeham. "Ya. Aku tinggal sendiri."_

 _Naruto tertawa sambil merangkulku. "Cepatlah cari pacar,_ teme, _" aku memutar mata, dan semua orang juga menatapku. "Gunakanlah ketampananmu ini dan keahlihanmu dalam membuat kopi dan tentu saja… kuemu itu untuk menarik gadis-gadis cantik." Aku melirik Naruto dan dia menaik turunkan alis yang bisa membuatku melayangkan satu pukulan di wajahnya._

" _Kau akan menjadi pebisnis yang sukses dengan keahlihanmu itu, Sasuke-_ san, _" Sakura tertawa dan aku tidak ingin melewatkannya. " Dan masalah gadis, kurasa kau mampu mendapatkannya, sangat mampu kurasa," Sakura melirik minuman Sasori yang mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Sakura, aku memperhatikan Sakura dalam diam. Dan alisnya berkerut. "Aku tidak berbohong, bukan, Babyface_ -kun _?" Sakura menarik minuman Sasori dan menaruhnya lagi ke nampan. "Minum ini di sana, bukan dihabiskan di sini, ayo! Biarkan mereka bekerja."_

 _Sasori tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala merah muda di sampingnya, dan tanganku tiba-tiba berkedut ingin melakukannya juga. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan adalah, mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuhku. "Baik, baik, Nona Cherry."_

" _Oh, jangan buat kafe ini ramai dengan kelakuan kalian." Rin berkomentar di samping Naruto._

 _Naruto mengibas-ibas tangannya. "Pergi menjauh dan buat keributan di sana, jangan di sini."_

 _Sakura dan Sasori tertawa lepas, Sasori mengambil alih nampan di tangan Sakura dan menggandeng tangan kanan gadis itu, "Kalau begitu kami pamit," Rin dan Naruto mengangguk. Sasori menatapku. "Terima kasih untuk minumanmu ini, Sasuke_ -san _." Dan aku mengangguk menerima ucapannya._

" _Kami tinggal dulu," Sakura melambaikan tangan. "Dan terima kasih lagi dariku untukmu, Sasuke-_ san _." Aku tersenyum kecil saat Sakura berbalik bersama Sasori._

 _Mereka berjalan menuju kursi yang kemarin ditempati Sakura, dan aku tidak bisa lepas memandang punggung mungil itu, sampai mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di tempat mereka._

" _Jatuh hati…" Tatapan mataku teralih karena ucapan Naruto dan aku meliriknya. Dia sudah menyeringai sambil memasang apronnya. "Pilihan tepat,_ teme _. Tapi saranku, dekatilah Sasori dulu."_

 _Aku mengernyit menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan dekati Sasori dulu?" tanyaku._

" _Apa kau terlalu banyak bereksperimen, Sasuke? Jadi kau tidak bisa melihat atau membedakan kedekatan mereka?" Aku memutar mata karena Naruto bertele-tele, dia tertawa akhirnya. "Sasori adalah kakak Sakura, itulah intinya, dan jika kau mau berpacaran dengan Sakura. Sudah ketentuan hokum alam, bukan? Kau bukan hanya menaklukan orangtuanya, tapi kakaknya juga." Jawabnya sambil melilitkan tali di belakang punggungnya. "Kau mengerti maksudku,_ teme _?"_

 _Aku diam. Aku salah sangka, aku senang, hatiku berbunga, dadaku berdebar._

 _Aku masih diam, dan aku tidak bisa menahan euphoria kesenanganku, bibirku berkedut ingin tersenyum._

" _Benar-benar jatuh cinta, eh?"_

 _Dan bibirku berhenti berkedut saat aku mendengar Naruto masih mengolokku._

" _Aku tidak mengerti yang kau maksud dan lain kali…" aku menatapnya tajam, pria ini sudah selesai memakai apronnya. "Jaga mulutmu itu."_

" _Dengarkan dia dan kembalilah ke asalmu," ucap Rin yang baru kembali dari meja ujung untuk mengambil apronnya dan sudah memakainya, "Sudah ada yang datang di depan meja kasirmu untuk memasan Ramen."_

 _Naruto menyeringai dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Oke aku minta maaf," aku dan Rin mendengus bersamaan. "Aku serius, aku kelepasan. Jadi, maaf sekali lagi."Aku mendesah dan mengangguk. Naruto kembali menyeringai. "Dan sepertinya aku akan menemui gadis-gadis cantik yang ingin memesan Ramen sekarang…" Naruto melirik dari balik bahuku, dia melambaikan tangannya. "OK! Aku datang!" Naruto berseru dan berlari menuju meja kasirnya, dia bagian melayani pelanggan yang ingin memesan Ramen, Shushi dan makanan berat lainnya, sedangkan Rin adalah bagian dapur untuk membuat Kue, dibantu kekasihnya Kakashi._

" _Aku akan kembali ke dapur, Sasuke." aku mengangguk dan Rin berlalu menuju dapur._

 _Dan aku berdiri diam menatap pasangan itu lagi atau sekarang bisa kusebut kakak beradik itu, mereka berbagi cerita dan gadis musim semi itu memancarkan kebahagian yang tidak tertara, tangan kirinya, terlihat gelang tangan yang membuatku menyadari, bahwa aku masih bisa berharap._

 _Untuk kali ini saja, berikan aku kesempatan untuk bisa menjadi alasan dia bahagia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara lonceng dari dapur membuatku tersadar, aku menatap gadis di depanku, dia masih diam berdiri di depan etalase, aku akhirnya melepas apronku dan keluar dari tempat kerjaku dibalik meja kasir, kafe belum terlalu ramai hari ini dan aku juga sudah menyuruh Naruto menangani meja kasirku sebentar, dia sempat bertanya aku akan kemana? Dan setelah dia tahu maksudku dia mengangguk dan memasang wajah sendu sambil bergumam ' _semoga berhasil, teme_ '. Aku menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan wajah, apa maksudnya? Sebelum aku bertanya, Naruto sudah kembali ke meja kasirnya karena panggilan tugas dan aku menatap gadis itu lagi, sambil menarik napas dan menghembusnya perlahan, aku mendekat ke arahnya, ini pertama kalinya aku menghampirinya seperti ini, aku membawa pesanannya.

Aku hanya berbicara dengannya di balik meja kerjaku, dan dia selalu mengajakku berbicara dengan ditemani minuman favoritnya ini, yang ada di tangaku. Namun sekarang berbeda, sama seperti seminggu yang lalu, dia diam tidak mendengarku setelah memesan pesanannya. Tapi, kali ini aku memberanikan diri menghampirinya.

Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang pengecut.

Aku berdeham. Sakura tersentak dan menatapku. "Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, aku hanya ingin memberikan pesananmu, Nona."

Dia terlihat bersalah dan aku benci raut itu, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah cerianya lagi. "Oh, tidak perlu minta maaf, aku melamun dan terima kasih." Dia menyerahkan koin di sela-sela jariku dan dia mengambil dua minumannya. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku…" dia membungkuk sebentar dan menatap name tagku lalu mendongak menatapku. "Sasuke- _san_ …"

Dan hatiku berdebar tidak menentu saat dia… setelah enam bulan lamanya dia tidak muncul dan baru muncul seminggu yang lalu, dan baru sekarang dia memanggil namaku.

Aku diam tidak menjawabnya dan Sakura kembali membungkuk lagi, kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku.

"Apa kau mau kue?" akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku, Sakura berhenti tepat di sampingku, aku menyerongkan tubuh dan menatapnya yang berdiam diri. "Apa kau mau kue selagi menunggu?"

Dia menolehkan kepala, ada setuja pertanyaan diraut wajahnya saat ini. "Kau tahu aku akan menunggu seseorang di sini?" arah bicaranya, nada bicaranya, tatapannya, ekspresinya, semuanya berbeda saat aku dulu melihatnya. Kini dihadapanku bukan musim semi melain musim dingin. Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengannya.

Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan waktu itu? Hari dimana aku terakhir melihat Sakura dan aku bahkan gagal memberikannya kue yang dia pesan waktu itu, gagal memanfaatkan kesempatan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya bahagia, karena saat aku ingin mengantarkan kue itu, Sakura pergi dan tidak kembali lagi, baik esoknya dan esoknya lagi…

.

.

 _._

 _Setelah hari itu, hari dimana aku melihat Sakura dengan kakaknya, Sasori._

 _Dan aku sangat senang mengetahui hal ini._

 _Sakura datang ke kafe setiap hari, namun dia datang sendiri. Rin dan Naruto mengatakan padaku, memang Sakura dan Sasori sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di kafe in, bahkan sampai kafe hampir tutup mereka tetap setia nongkrong di sini._

 _Sungguh interaksi kakak dan adik yang jarang sekali kudapati._

 _Dia datang ke kafe, setiap harinya dan dia akan berbicara lama denganku sebelum duduk di tempat biasanya. Dan Sakura selalu membuatku mengeluarkan senyum yang tidak aku duga akan keluar dari bibirku._

" _Apa kau mempunyai sesuatu di bibimu, Sasuke-_ san _?" aku mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia menggeleng. "Jangan berpikir aku mesum, aku hanya, kau… kau mempunyai senyum yang menawan."_

 _Dan yang aku lakukan hanyalah, tersenyum dan Sakura merona._

 _Itulah kata-kata yang selalu dia ucapkan kepadaku dan tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya…_

" _Oh, aku merindukan, Karin!" aku sedang membuat minumannya, sedang membuat gambar di gelasnya. Dia tidak tahu hal ini, karena kemasan gelas di kafe ini di desain dengan kertas penutup sebagai lambang kafe ini. "Apa kau mendengar kabar darinya, Sasuke-kun?" aku sontak mendongak dari tundukan kepalaku saat mendengarnya memanggil namaku dengan versi yang berbeda. "Err… maafkan aku, apa aku keterlaluan memanggilmu, begitu?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah panik, dan dia terlihat lucu._

 _Suasana hening, hanya ada adegan mataku memandang matanya._

 _Suara lonceng dari dapur menyadarkanku dan aku menggeleng. "Itu tidak keterlaluan, lakukan sesukamu, Sakura."_

 _Sakura tiba-tiba mendesah lega dan menepuk tangannya, membuatku menatapnya. Dia tersenyum sangat lebar dengan rona di pipinya dan mata berbinar ke arahku. "Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku, Sasuke-kun!"_

 _Dan senyumku keluar dengan sendirinya._

 _._

 _Setiap hari Sakura datang dan memuji senyumanku, dan di hari itu, hari dimana Sakura menanyakan hal yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya._

 _Dan di hari itu adalah hari dimana aku terakhir melihatnya di kafe, dan dia menghilang entah kemana?_

" _Kau mempunyai senyum yang menawan, Sasuke-_ kun _." Aku menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Dia justru tertawa. "Jangan memandangku begitu, aku bukan merayumu, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya dan sudah kuucapkan beberapa kali padamu, bukan?"_

 _Aku mendengus sambil menyerahkan minumannya. "Aku tidak perpikir aku mempunyai senyuman yang menawan…" buktinya kau tidak luluh._

 _Sakura menerima minumannya dan cemberut. "Aku baru melihat seorang pria bisa pesimis seperti ini," aku mengangkat bahu. Lalu dia melihat ke sampingku. "Lihatlah… kau harusnya mencontoh Naruto."_

 _Aku menatap sebentar ke Sakura dan mengalihkan perhatikanku ke Naruto yang menebar senyum lima jarinya ke gadis yang sedang mengantri untuk memesan Ramen._

 _Aku mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepala, aku menatap Sakura yang ternyata dia sedang menatapku. "Aku tidak ingin mencontohnya." Aku melipat kain lap dan menggosok-gosokkannya di meja marmer di depanku._

 _Suara sedotan yang diseruput membuatku mendongak menatap Sakura, dia berdiam diri menatapku sangat lama, oke bukan lama, untuk beberapa menit dan ini membuat jantungku sekita berhenti, Sakura sudah berhenti menyeruput minumannya, dia menopang dagu menatapku lagi._

 _Aku menatap mata emerlandnya, mata yang entah kenapa ingin sekali aku lihat setiap saat, mata yang ingin aku lihat pancaran sinarnya, mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta, mata yang saat ini membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak._

" _Lalu… kau tidak ingin memberikan senyumanmu itu, Sasuke-_ kun _?"_

 _Aku masih menatapnya, dia menungguku, menunggu jawabanku dan entah kenapa senyumku kembali muncul. "Senyumku sudah kuberikan pada seseorang." Dan aku melihat terus ke arahnya._

 _Sakura ikut tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan senyum yang kembali membuat jantungku kembali berdetak dan menghangat._

" _Itu bagus, Sasuke-_ kun _," dia mengambil minumannya di atas meja kasirku dan melirik ke arah meja kasir Naruto. "Dia menghilang."_

 _Aku ikut melihat ke meja kasir di ujung sana. "Dia biasanya ke dapur untuk membantu paman Teuchi membuat Ramen." Jawabku sambil masih membersihkan meja marmer yang sedari awal tidak kotor, mungkin aku sedang mengalihkan pikiranku supaya tidak gugup._

" _Kalau begitu, aku ingin mencoba lagi Almount Cherry Lovely-mu. Uh! Aku benar dengan ucapanku tempo hari, karena kue itu menjadi favoritku sekarang," Dia tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Dan maksud ucapaku tadi adalah, buatanmu sendiri bukan buatan Rin-_ chan _."_

 _Aku berhenti mengelap meja dan menatapnya, kenapa sulit untuk tidak melihat matanya, wajahnya, senyum yang saat ini terbentuk di wajahnya. Semua yang ada pada gadis ini, membuat sistem kerja jantungku bekerja ekstra dan paru-paruku mungkin harus memompa udara sebanyak munkin untuk membuatku tetap tersadar dan mengirimkan darah ke otakku._

 _Karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan untuk melihat gadis musim semi yang sudah memberikan kehangatan di hatiku._

 _Aku berdeham setelah terdiam cukup lama. "Baiklah, kau tunggu di tempatmu dan aku akan mengantarkannya ke sana."_

 _Dan aku sekai lagi, ingin berteriak kepada dunia bahwa senyum merekah indahnya itu terukir karena aku menyetujui permintaannya._

" _Baiklah! Aku akan menunggu dan terima kasih, Sasuke_ -kun! _" dia berbalik sambil bersenandung menuju meja yang entah bagaimana selalu kosong walau banyaknya pelanggan yang datang, namun tidak ada seseorang pun yang menempatinya di sana._

 _Aku melayani pelanggan yang datang sebentar, setelah itu akan memasang papan 'istirahat' di atas meja kasirku dan aku naik ke tangga untuk mencapai lantai dua, yaitu kamarku._

 _Aku tidak melepas apronku dan aku menuju ke dapur, mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue Almount Cherry Lovely, aku tersenyum mengingat nama itu. Itu nama yang kuberikan karena mengingat tentang Sakura._

 _Waktu itu memang aku sedang membuat resep baru dan semua teman-teman kafe tahu hal ini, hanya saja aku belum menemukan nama yang cocok untuk kue-ku itu, dan saat aku bertemu dengan Sakura nama inilah yang muncul._

 _Aku membuat adonan dan sekali lagi, saat aku membuat sesuatu, pikiranku berkelana dan berakhir aku memikirkan Sakura, senyum merekahnya, mata berbinarnya dan semuanya._

 _Sampai pada akhirnya aku selesai membuat kueku, waktu yang terbilang cukup lama dan aku segera memasukkan kue-kue itu ke dalam kantong plastik bening._

 _Aku turun dari lantai dua dan sudah menemukan Rin sedang mengaduk-aduk adonan kue dibantu oleh kekasihnya. Mereke berdua menyapaku dan Rin melihat kantong yang kubawa._

" _Untuk siapa?" tanya dengan raut menatapku curiga._

 _Aku melihat kantong dan kembali menatap kedua pasangan di depanku. "Pelanggan." Jawabku sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar dapur._

" _Untuk Sakura-_ chan _, 'kan?" aku diam saat Rin berseru dan tertawa saat aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya, dan saat aku keluar dapur aku menemukan Naruto sedang duduk di depan meja kasirnya sambil menopang dagu, dia melihatku dan menyeringai lebar setelahnya._

 _Dia membuat gestur bersiul tanpa suara, aku mengabaikannya, aku tidak langsung ke meja kasirku. Aku berjalan ke pintu keluar dari bilik kerja dan berniat berjalan ke meja Sakura yang ternyata ada seseorang di sana, aku langsung berhenti di depan pintu keluar._

 _Aku menatap Sakura yang sudah digenggam kedua tangannya oleh Sasori, seseorang yang aku tahu adalah kakaknya, orang yang berarti bagi Sakura, dan Sakura sudah menangis sambil menundukkan kepala, sosok itu melepas genggaman tangan Sakura dan mendekat ke gadis itu, duduk di samping Sakura dan kemudian membawanya kepelukannya, Sasori mencium puncak kepala Sakura._

 _Dan kurasa aku tidak bisa menghampiri Sakura begitu saja._

 _Aku berbalik, memegang kantong plastik dengan erat, aku kembali ke meja kasirku sambil menunduk, aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke meja itu. Mereka masih berpelukan dan Sasori selalu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sambil mengusap rambut merah jambu adiknya._

 _Aku masih terdiam memandang mereka sampai sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuatku menoleh ke samping._

" _Ada apa?" Naruto berdiri di sampingku dengan apron masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Dia melihat ke meja yang aku pandangi. "Sepertinya ada masalah. Apa kau tidak berniat memberikan itu padanya terlebih dahulu,_ teme _?"_

" _Tidak, kurasa aku bisa memberikan kepadanya besok."_

 _Dan yang bisa kulakukan adalah hanya diam sambil menatap kepergian mereka…_

 _Dan keesokan harinya… aku tidak melihatnya kemari lagi, tidak sekalipun. Dan aku benar-benar menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku kemarin._

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak melihat Sakura, selama enam bulan lamanya, aku selalu berharap dan berdoa kepada Tuhan: ' _sekali lagi, berikan aku kesempatan.'_ Dan akhirnya, dia muncul lagi seminggu yang lalu dengan perubahan yang besar.

Aku menatapnya, mata _emerland_ yang masih kosong. "Aku hanya menebaknya," ucapku.

Dia mengangguk dan mendesah. "Sepertinya aku hanya butuh minum, terima kasih sekali lagi." dia mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkanku.

Aku menatap punggungnya, punggung yang entah kenapa terasa rapuh dimataku. Aku ingin tahu ada apa dengannya setelah enam bulan terakhir ini, dan kenapa dia datang seminggu yang lalu dengan perubahan total. Aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara, namun yang aku dapati hanyalah raut sedih dan sebuah tembok tak kasat mata yang mendorong semua orang menjauh darinya.

Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya berbicara beberapa hari kemarin dan dia hanya menjawabku sepatah kata dan berhenti berbicara.

Hal ini juga berdampak pada Rin dan Naruto, mereka pun awalnya terkejut menatap Sakura, dan mereka bertambah terkejut saat Sakura tidak mengenalku, mengenal kami. Itu membuat kami dilema, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku kembali masuk ke dalam dan melihat Naruto yang sedang tidak sibuk, aku menghampirinya. Ucapannya tadi mengusikku, dan sepertinya Naruto tahu sesuatu. "Kau sibuk?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum menyeringai. "Tidak, ada apa, _teme_?"

"Ini tentang… Sakura." dan senyum seringai Naruto hilang seketika, ini membuat perasaanku tidak enak. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui, _dobe_?" Naruto diam, dia memasang wajah sedih dan aku bertambah takut dan juga kesal karena dia tidak segera menjawabku. "Naruto, aku hanya ingin tahu ada apa dengannya, dia tidak mengingatku bahkan juga kalian di sini. Jadi, ada apa dengannya?"

Naruto masih berdiam diri, bahkan dia meremas lututnya, dia sedang duduk dikursi kayu. Dan aku semakin kesal. Aku hanya ingin tahu ada apa dengan Sakura, kenapa dia tidak mengenalku, mereka Naruto, Rin, Kakashi dan semuanya di sini, tapi dia mengingat minuman favoritnya, tempat favoritnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?" aku menggeram, tanganku sudah terkepal disisi tubuhku. "Kau tahu kalau aku jatuh cinta dengannya dan sekarang kau tidak ingin memberitahuku?!" suaraku naik beberapa oktaf, dan aku berharap mereka tidak memperhatikanku dan juga Naruto saat ini.

Naruto masih berdiam diri, dan aku menggeram frustasi sambil menarik rambutku.

"Dia mengalami pasca trauma, _teme_ ," aku berhenti menggeram dan menatap Naruto, dia menatapku dengan tatapan serius. "Dan dia tidak mengingat apa-apa kecuali Sasori, minuman yang dia pesan dan tempat duduk itu."

Dan duniaku rasanya hancur saat ini juga, aku tidak tahu tanah yang aku pijak mampu membuatku berdiri tegak atau tidak. Aku langsung menatap ke meja Sakura, dia membelakangiku dan punggung itu, punggung yang terlihat sekali rapuh dan apa yang dia alami sampai membuatnya mengalami pasca trauma?

"Apa benar yang kau ucapkan itu, Naruto?" Rin sudah menangis di belakangku, gadis ini berdiri bersampingan dengan Kakashi, sedikitnya pelanggan mendengarkan kami tapi kemudian mereka membiarkan kami memiliki privasi sendiri.

Naruto mendesah sambil mengangguk. "Aku mendapat kabar ini baru-baru ini, salah satu temanku yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit yang sama dengan Sakura memberitahuku hal ini."

"Kau tahu kenapa dia sampai seperti itu?" tanyaku, mataku tidak bisa lepas dari punggungnya, Sakura bahkan tidak meminum minumannya.

"Aku tidak tahu hal itu, Sasuke." aku segera menatap Naruto, mencari kebenaran diucapannya. "Aku bersumpah aku tidak tahu, aku hanya diberitahu temanku sebatas itu saja, karena temanku sendiri juga tidak tahu menahu kenapa Sakura bisa seperti itu."

Aku menutup mata sambil mendesah, kepalaku rasanya ingin meledak, aku memijat pelipisku dan tepukan di bahuku membuatku menoleh. "Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta dengannya, kalau kau memang bisa membuatnya kembali, tolong buatlah kembali, _teme_ ," aku menatap Sakura, dia masih diam memandang keluar jendela. "Aku akan membantumu jika memang diperlukan, semuanya di sini akan membantumu."

"Itu pasti, Sasuke, kami akan membantu." Aku menoleh dan menatap Rin dan Kakashi, mereka mengangguk ke arahku. Kakashi sedang merangkul bahu Rin yang masih menangis.

Dan mungkin… inilah kesempatanku untuk membuatnya kembali.

Kembali untuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

Kembali untuk membuatnya memancarkan cahaya di matanya.

Kembali untuk membuatnya merona.

Kembali untuk membuatnya memanggil namaku.

Kembali untuk melihat dunia yang masih memancarkan sinar yang sama dengannya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku. Sekali lagi.

.

.

Aku duduk di depannya, di depan gadis berambut merah muda yang kini telah memanjang dengan mata yang semula menatap jendela kini menatapku yang sudah melepas apron dan membawa kue yang dulu gagal aku berikan kepadanya, aku baru selesai membuatnya dan datang ke mejanya dan duduk di depannya, di depan gadis yang masih kupikiran setelah enam bulan lamanya dia menghilang.

Matanya masih memancarkan kekosongan, tidak ada cahaya di sana, ekspresinya tidak ada dan senyumnya pun tidak ada dan dengan berpegangan tekad, senyum tipisku keluar dan aku berdoa dalam hati.

"Hai Sakura…"

Dia menatapku dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. "Hai…" jawabnya.

Suaranya masih sama, sama seperti saat aku pertama kali berjumpa dengannya, namun bedanya, tidak ada keceriaan di nada suaranya itu.

"Apa minuman ini tidak enak?" aku mellihat ke minumannya.

"Oh, tidak, bukan karena tidak enak." Dia tergagap dan aku tahu dia tidak pernah meminum minuman itu bahkan seperti hari-hari yang lalu juga.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin minumnya." Aku bersikap sopan, dan aku meletakkan kue di atas meja.

"Oh, tolong, jangan pasang ekspresi itu. Aku akan meminumnya, aku mungkin, tadi mungkin yeah…" belum selesai dia berbicara, Sakura langsung menyeruput minumannya dan menatapku dengan mata sedikit berbinar. _Tetaplah seperti itu_. "Apa tadi kau yang membuat ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

 _Deja vu_. Aku merasakan gelombang kehangatan lagi.

Aku merasa senang dan senyum muncul kembali dibibirku sambil mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Dia kembali meminumnya.

 _sedikit demi sedikit_.

 _Biarkan dia kembali bersinar_.

"Apa kita sebelumnya pernah bertemu?" aku langsung menatapnya karena tadi memperhatikan kue depanku. Sakura menatapku. "Maksudku bukan beberapa jam yang lalu, kurasa, karena…" dia bermain-main dengan gelas digenggamannya.

Dia tida melanjutkan ucapannya dan aku tertarik mendengar kelanjutannya. "Karena apa, Sakura?"

Dia menunduk sejenak, menatap ke kue di depanku, tangannya mengusap gelas. Minumannya sudah hampir habis. Dia mengitipku dari bulu matanya. Apa dia malu? "Karena… karena kau mempunyai senyum yang menawan, Sasuke- _san_."

Aku merasakan getaran ini lagi, getaran yang sama seperti waktu itu. Aku merasa debaran jantungku meningkat karena panggilan Sakura, ucapan Sakura dan kali ini aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku.

Sambil berdeham aku menggeser kantong kue ke arahnya, dia menatap kantong itu lagi.

"Ini kue untukmu, dulu kau pernah memintaku untuk membuatnya." Ucapku kembali memasang senyum. "Dan yeah… kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Sakura." Aku masih tersenyum ke arahnya, dan ingatan tentang ucapan Sakura dulu kepadaku menguar dari memori terdalamku, memori tentang gadis cantik berambut merah di depanku ini.

 _._

" _Lalu… kau tidak ingin memberikan senyumanmu itu, Sasuke-_ kun _?"_

 _Aku masih menatapnya, dia menungguku, menunggu jawabanku dan entah kenapa senyumku kembali muncul. "Senyumku sudah kuberikan pada seseorang."_

 _._

Dan orang itu adalah _Kau_ Sakura. _selalu kau_.

Sakura menatap kantong kue dengan mata sedikit menyala dan perlahan senyum kecil terbentuk disudut-sudut bibirnya. Dan ini bukan senyum terpaksa seperti tadi atau senyum palsu yang sering kulihat selama seminggu ini, senyuman ini reflek keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk kurva yang sulit untuk aku lewatkan. _Sedikit demi sedikit_.

Dan aku masih berdoa dalam hati.

 _Berikan aku lagi kesempatan untuk membuatnya kembali menjadi seperti Sakura yang baru bermekaran di musim semi, Tuhan_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

 **A/N :**

Sedikitnya atau bisa lebihnya… Indah kurang pede ikutan BTC di tahun ini.

Jadi… maafkan Indah jika kurang mengena dihati teman-teman semua.

Dan Indah Publish bertepatan diulangtahun Sasuke…

Indah ucapin… Otanjoubi Omedetou Papa Hot, Uchiha Sasuke^^

Semoga nambah keturunan yeah… dan makin langgeng sama sang istri, Uchiha Sakura dan makin sayang sama Sarada juga. Pokoknya keep romatic buat Uchiha Family yang adegan romantisnya selalu antimainstream, dan Sasuke, jadi Papa Hot dan Anata Hot untuk kesayanganmu.^^

Dan Terima kasih semua… (:


End file.
